


【茜言万雨】电子蝴蝶与梭形太阳

by CitrusOranges



Series: 玻璃飛船 [18]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, 意识流（不是 只是迷幻产物, 是玻璃飞船的后续, 迷幻厕所读物
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusOranges/pseuds/CitrusOranges
Relationships: 万茜/张雨绮
Series: 玻璃飛船 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975480
Kudos: 1





	【茜言万雨】电子蝴蝶与梭形太阳

Q见过梭形的太阳。隔着电子屏，感受不了炽烈和疼痛，只有静谧的跳跃闪动，和拉长成梭形的火光。她离太阳已经很远了。

她回头时，看见Y在舱门边的那个座位上安睡。她睡了很久，这段时光足以让她忘记自己的姓名，Q便给她起了代号，自己也选了一个代号，作为最后的姓名。

三周前她们路过一颗很像月球的星球。它的表面是粗粝的岩石，上面覆盖了厚重的白色盐岩一样的硬壳。她们观测到某一处凹陷，那里有一具巨型骨骸，像游动的蟒蛇的骨头，又像抹香鲸的优美脊骨——又或许都不像，因为她们也未曾见过那些已经消亡千年的物种。

两周前她们和黑洞擦肩，它黑色的眼睛和流金的边缘让Q想起她们原来那颗星球。只不过她们的那颗没有黑色的深渊，她们的星球上布满金色的路网——那是不会熄灭的灯火，它们组成了她们的千星之城。黑洞很美，但不能看它太久，Q害怕自己的代码因它紊乱。

一周前她们处在死寂之中，舷窗外是冰冷的星系，连破碎的星环都看不见。Q开始有些怀念喧闹的、漂浮的城市。入夜时，粉蓝银紫的灯光都涌入街巷，叠在永不黯淡的金灿灿的航道之上。光线笔直，射向下水道和外太空。那里有太多美好的色彩，远比舷窗上蒙了雾似的白光华丽，也比飞船外壳镭射纸般的材质流泻出的彩光要鲜活。她曾在一座高塔的顶层见过城市上空汇聚了蓝绿色川流的全息投影，非常美，几乎胜过暗哑的银河。

Y仍然没有醒来，因为Q不愿将她唤醒。她是她的小残次品，是她捡来的宝贝，是她逃离的原因。她是一只仿生蝴蝶，在那条小巷里振动了翅膀，碾碎了一颗电子心脏。

蓝色的血液在她的血管里淌过，汇入中枢神经系统聚合，然后又涌流向各处。因为睡眠，它们流动的速度放缓了许多，她摸上去都是冰冷的。Q想了很久，最终还是握住她的手腕，将她唤醒。

Q说，她们的燃料将要消耗殆尽，这场旅行或许还可以进行一周，或者两周，又或者三周。再之后，就是旅程的终点。她们将会困在某处，像大型机械里的一枚小小的、坏掉的电子元件，突然停滞，濒临死亡，然后被替换掉。

Y告诉她，怎样都可以，她愿意在流淌的太空里停止运转。Q放下心来，决定休息一会儿。她太累了，需要进入睡眠状态——仿生人疲惫时也需要停下来修整自己。

飞船还是返航了。

Q并不知道，Y决定把自己作为燃料。她其实也没有信心，毕竟她只是一个残次品。但Q让她知道，总有人会要她，总有人会爱她。她修复她的破损，吻她后颈上那个不完美的标记，带她逃离没有永夜的星球。

那么她也可以带她返航。Y始终会记得，Q给她讲述狭长的火红的太阳时，脸上的憧憬与向往。她吻了Q。Q仍然是温热的，她赐予她停止运转前最后一次欢愉——她唇上留下了属于Q的温度。

她不希望Q停止运转，所以她愿意让自己再一次破碎，燃烧成一枚梭形的太阳。Y没有见过那样的太阳，在她的想象中，那大概就是一只电子蝴蝶行将消失前，残破的躯体。

-

**END**


End file.
